Avery J. Johnson
Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson was a Human UNSC Marine Corps non-commissioned officer. He is notable for his 'hardass' behavior and for his tendancy to smoke Sweet Williams Brand cigars. 'Avery Johnson' actually refers to two individuals who have had the name. The first was an individual that existed during the time of the Human/Covenant War which stretched from 2524 to 2552. Avery Johnson was a Sergeant Major in the UNSC Marine Corps of the time. He participated in NAVSPECWAR programs such as the secretive Project ORION in which he was one of the first SPARTAN Is in service. Johnson served with distinction throughout his military career fighting Insurrectionists in the days before First Contact with the Covenant. However, when the great war did come about, he was just as effective fighting aliens as he was fighting Humans. Johnson fought on dozens of worlds in a losing battle against the Covenant war machine. He was also one of the first Humans to see the ancient Forerunner fortress worlds known as Halos in 2552. Johnson served alongside John-117, a SPARTAN II. Avery would go on to forge a friendship with the Navy NCO and would fight alongside him for the next few months. Over the next three months following September 2552, the war would wind down with the Covenant appearing on Earth's doorstep. Johnson would later board the frigate In Amber Clad to chase one of the Covenant leaders, the High Prophet of Regret to Installation 05, another Halo orbiting Substance, a blue tinged gas giant. After a short campaign across the ring with a small number of UNSC forces, Johnson, along with Commander Miranda Keyes, located and secured a Forerunner artifact known as the Activation Index, the device that would allow the Halo Array to be fired. Johnson provided assistance to the Commander and prevented the Halo from firing, averting a galactic-level extinction event, and learned the location of an artifact known as The Ark, a location where all Halos could be fired at once. The location of the artifact was on Earth in Voi, Africa. Johnson returned to Earth to join a massive military movement through the portal with new Sangheili allies. This battle group of UNSC and Sangheili ships arrived at Installation 00, The Ark, a massive structure located far outside the galactic border. While on the Ark, Johnson and John-117 worked with UNSC forces to shut down the Halo rings and prevent them from being fired ever again. During the fighting, Johnson was mortally wounded by the insane Artificial Intelligence monitor, 343 Guilty Spark. He soon died from his injuries and his body was not recovered from the detonating installation. Johnson was the only Human to see the beginning and the end of the Human Covenant war. The second individual that would bear this name was an identical man by the name of Avery Junior Johnson. This man was for all intents and purposes, the same as the original, for he was a clone. This Johnson was 'born' from an experiment involving the original Johnson. Prior to the invasion of Earth in October of 2552, Avery Johnson was contracted into a cloning experiment to see if it was possible to clone a SPARTAN and thus keep the augmentations that were within his own body. Johnson agreed to the proposition and only needed to give blood and other genetic material to make a faithful copy. During the process, a basic clone was created in a matter of weeks using the same principles that flash clones used to replace SPARTAN II trainees used, but this time, researchers wanted to ensure that these clones would be built to last with extra care taken to replicate every aspect of the original's bodies, down to skin pores. Massive subliminal 'training' would 'teach' the clone how to act and would be far more likely for the clone to act like the original. In the end, it was a complete success. Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military